Ruby san's little sister
by paramoreallday
Summary: a short story about ruby san and Yukari and the new bloodeer at school!
1. Chapter 1

Ruby San and her little sister

Chapter One

So here I am another year at Yukai Academy (school for monsters). I dearly miss home but even I went back I would probably die but I miss it the field of yellow flowers with the little cottage in the middle with my master, I miss him but if he still lived he would be evil anyway. I looked up, I saw the school , it almost looked brand new, the walls had been painted, the roof fixed and a big set of flowers outside my dormitory, Gin Senpai, it must of been him and its my favorite flower, yellow sunflowers and hold on it looks bigger and Yukari light isn't on , that's strange!?

"_Surprise"_ Yukari said "_do you like it, I fixed the roof and painted the walls and even put flowers out" _I of course replied "_Yukari, I wanted to share the work, I like doing things with you, next time let me help." _She simply replied_ "ok" and gave me a big hug. I liked Yukari; she's the little sister I never had. I said quietly "must go now, bye "She gave me one last hug and I walked to the principal's office._

I Knocked on his door and came in he said in his deep annoying voice "_Ruby san, we have not probably given you a job yet, we thought it would be best if you be the shopkeeper." _I was thrilled, I loved it on days when I worked in the shop, it was fun and when nobody came in I just reorganized the displays I simply replied "_ok, I shall start now_" I ran as fast as my feet would let me, that job was going to be my life. I opened it up and changed the display then changed the door sign to open.

Ten minutes later Tskune came in and said "hello" I replied as I always do "hello, lots of things have happened since you last saw me." He laughed and bought a new note book then leaved, Yukari then came in, sad and depressed, crying in fact; I looked at her, the wet tears against face. I hugged her as hard as I could and asked "what's wrong" she replied "It's my wand, I have lost it." I told she could stay here until class and she did so, eventually the bell went and she leaved still sad and depressed, looking down at the floor, I hate seeing her like this.

I waited there for an hour waiting for a customer, thinking about Yukari, suddenly I thought to myself, "my wand, it's like Yukari I can giver her mine and get a new one, I am eighteen I can now." A boy came in asking about the newspaper, I showed it to him and told him it was five yen, he went through his pocket and paid the money. Then leaved with the paper in his hands.

I cleaned class on display and dusted the newspaper rack waiting for Yukari to come back in, that day thought she didn't and so I went home upset about Yukari.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby San and her little sister

Chapter two

Is stood there staring at them in the shop, staring at each other but not actually kissing, they have done it for five minutes now "_Moka San, Tskune, Moka San, Tskune" _I wish I could just tell them to shut up, suddenly Mizore came in "_guys, the new English teacher she's a, a a blooder, witches are blooders enemies!"_ (Bat flies in) "_chu, blooders perform weather and plant changes using the help of blood , they hate witches because they can do similar things, they have fluorescent red hair and are like a giant tree, part of them comes out and puts it on someone's head and it sucks them dead, making the blooder more powerfull,smart and healthier it also helps them live longer, chuuuuuu" We ran as fast as we could and slammed the door open and saw Yukari being sucked and Kurumu in the back locked up in a cage , the blooder took one look at me and flinged Yukari to the floor and I screamed and she grabbed me and starting sucking me like a lollypop, it was hopeless everyone was in different cages. A single tear rolled down my neck as I felt my brain being sucked out! "don't hurt her" said Yukari "take this" a bunch of heavy golden plates it against the blooders roots and they was attached to my feet, I felt around around me Yukari the window the door to the shop then yukari yelled "don't hurt her she is my best friend she is my, my, my sister "a golden light appeared on the cages and the all opened Tskune slipped as he walked out along with Moka san's Rosario, inner Moka is here._

She kicked a hard kick and the roots lost grip, I was almost free then another golden light and I was released and the blooder fainted. Yukari ran towards me and gave me a hug then fainted in my arms. I picked her up and took her to the nurse, she was in a coma I waited 2days for her to come out of it I cried, I had to go and there was a change Yukari would never came out of it! I missed her the only people who came in the shop were sweaty ugly boys buying pencils. That night I went to our dormitory which basically looked like a cottage and picked some sunflowers and walked to wear Yukari was, I bend down and kissed her on the forehead and put the flowers on her stomach. She woke and asked "where am I "I replied "Nurses office you've had a long sleep. She sat up and gave me a hug and said " tell me a night time story, please Ruby" so I did and I told her about one of the days with my master until she feel asleep and when she did I put my wand on her chest, sat on the chair by her bed and slept myself.

I we both woke and we told each other about how we feel that we are sisters and as left she said quietly "bye, big sis" I was truly happy and I opened up the shop. Yukari came in and showed me my want and said" It's yours you must of left it in the nurse's office last night "I simply replied "It's yours Yukari, it's your wand, your my little sister Yukari, I love you." (Bat flies in) "Ahh, how cute, chuuuu."

**The End**


End file.
